Mutated jadinko male/Strategies
}} Strengths and weaknesses Mutated jadinko males can hit in the high 300s with their melee attacks. While these attacks are slow, a string of successful hits can deliver heavy damage to the player. The wishing well is very close to them, however, a player would need to kill around 10-20 males to regain all the points spent for the fruits needed. Healing familiars, such as an Elemental titan, Bunyip, and Unicorn stallion would be useful, however if the player has 92 Prayer, Soul Split would be much more effective. They have an extremely high amount of life points for their level. However, they attack slower than most monsters, and have a very low defence against melee and ranged attacks. The jadinkos will only use their magic attack if the player turns on Protect from/Deflect Melee or if they cannot reach the player. The magic attack is much less dangerous than the melee attack, so a player bringing a near-full inventory of prayer potions or flasks and wearing good magic-resistant armour like Ganodermic armour could easily outlast the jadinkos for a couple hours. The jadinkos may also bid nearby vines to attack the player. The jadinkos will also bid nearby vines to attack the player when stunned by a Dreadnip or the special attack of the Goliath gloves. Sagaies made from straight vines can be used to kill them more effectively. They can be safe-spotted by praying Protect from/Deflect Magic and standing at the south-west corner of the unexaminable vine (located near the fire pits between the Jadinko Queen and mutated jadinko males). No damage from vines will be taken here. The player will receive the message, "The jadinko bids the nearby roots to whip you, but there aren't any to do so," in the chatbox. Equipment Melee *Helm: Full slayer helm/Black mask (on task) > Torva full helm > Bandos helmet > Torag's helm > Helm of neitiznot *Body: Torva platebody > Bandos chestplate > Torag's platebody > Dragon platebody *Legs: Torva platelegs > Bandos tassets > Torag's platelegs > Dragon platelegs/Dragon plateskirt *Weapon: Drygore rapier > Chaotic rapier/Chaotic spear > Zamorakian spear > Abyssal whip/vine > Brackish blade *Boots: Steadfast boots > Bandos boots > Dragon boots *Cape: Completionist cape > Max cape > TokHaar-Kal > Fire cape > Skillcape *Aura: Vampyrism *Gloves: Goliath gloves > Culinaromancer's gloves 10 *Offhand: Off-hand drygore rapier > Off-hand chaotic rapier > Enhanced excalibur > Dragon defender *Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Sixth-Age circuit > Berserker ring (i) > Tokkul-zo > Ring of wealth > Ring of life Inventory *Emergency teleport *1-3 Prayer potions *15-20 high levelled food Ranged *Helm: Full slayer helm/Focus sight (on task) > Pernix cowl > Royal d'hide coif > Helm of neitiznot *Body: Pernix body > Karil's top > Royal d'hide body > Black d'hide body *Chaps: Pernix chaps > Karil's skirt > Royal d'hide chaps > Black d'hide chaps *Boots: Glaiven boots > Ranger boots > Snakeskin boots *Weapon: Royal crossbow > Chaotic crossbow > Rune crossbow/Sagaie *Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Berserker ring (i) > Ring of wealth > Ring of life *Cape: Completionist cape > Max cape > Skillcape > Ava's attractor *Aura: Vampyrism > Sharpshoorter *Offhand: Armadyl buckler/Off-hand chaotic crossbow *Gloves: Tracking gloves > Swift gloves > Mercenary's gloves > Culinaromancer gloves 10 *Ring: Archers' ring (i) > Onyx ring (i) > Sixth-Age circuit > Tokkul-zo > Ring of wealth > Ring of life *Bolts: Royal bolts/Runite bolts > Broad-tipped bolts Inventory *Emergency teleport *12-15 Prayer potions *2-3 high levelled food Prayer and Melee *Helm: Full slayer helm > Ganodermic visor > Helm of neitiznot *Body: Ganodermic poncho > Royal d'hide body > Black d'hide body *Legs: Ganodermic leggings > Royal d'hide chaps > Black d'hide chaps *Weapon: Chaotic maul > Chaotic longsword > Chaotic rapier > Abyssal whip/vine> Korasi's sword *Boots: Steadfast boots > Dragon boots > Rune boots *Cape: Completionist cape > Max cape > Soul Wars cape > TokHaar-kal > Fire cape > Skillcape *Aura: Penance > Vampyrism > Reverence *Gloves: Goliath gloves > Culinaromancer's gloves 10 *Offhand: Dragonfire shield > Dragon defender > Illuminated Holy Book *Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Berserker ring (i) > Tokkul-zo > Ring of wealth > Ring of life Inventory *Emergency teleport *10-15 Prayer potions *4-5 high levelled food Category:Strategies